


Black and Orange

by kumiko12a



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nigou is a little shit, aomine and kagami are kittens, kise is naive, like actual kittens, they're cute little bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiko12a/pseuds/kumiko12a
Summary: Kise brings home 2 kittens. Kuroko is not amused. I suck at summaries :p





	Black and Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwindlingflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [青火](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803697) by [dwindlingflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame). 



> This is based off dwindlingflame's headcannon of Aomine and Kagami being actual kittens (HC #12). Enjoy!

Kuroko was going to snap and kill his boyfriend. The tall bubbly blonde had brought home two kittens with him (that clearly did not get along). “K-Kurokocchi... I couldn't just leave them! They were in a box all by themselves!” Kuroko blankly stared at him before pointedly looking down at the two small balls of fur on the floor. The sleeker black one currently had the larger orange one pinned on it's back, nipping at it's ears while it yowled and struggled to be free. “I find that hard to believe Kise-kun.” the stoic blue-haired man replied. He crossed his arms, waiting for his boyfriend to tell him the truth about how he had acquired the kittens. “Uh... right. Well, you see. It was like this Kurokocchi! My co-worker brought these two guys to work with her and said they needed a home, her cat had given birth and her parents wouldn't let her keep all of the kittens.” what Kise deliberately neglected to tell him was that these two were the worst behaved, destroying everything in their path. She hadn't been sure if cats could have a sibling rivalry, but if that was the case, this was definitely it. Kuroko huffed a sigh and stared down at the kittens, “Fine, we can keep them. But you're taking care of them and introducing them to Nigou.” Kise nearly glomped his boyfriend in sheer excitement, the only thing stopping him was the fact that the black kitten had decided to climb into Kuroko's lap.

“What should we name them though?” the blonde asked, tilting his head as he looked between the two. “Oh! Oh! How about we call the orange one, Taiga! Because tigers are orange!” Kuroko looked down at the orange and brown cat, one eyebrow lifted slightly as it appeared the cat did not appreciate his new name. “I don't think he likes it Kise-kun.” he stated blandly, watching the feline snort and start to clean itself, now that it was free of the torment of its brother. “Of course he does! Don't you Taiga!” If cats could make faces, Kuroko imagined that Taiga would have a pleading look on his face as he fought to get away from the blonde. “What about this one?” he asked, lightly stroking the fur of the black cat that had decided his lap was a good place to take a mid-afternoon nap. “Hmmm. You can name him Kurokocchi. It's only fair since I got to name Taiga.” Kise replied, smiling brightly at him. Kuroko tilted his head, staring into the dark blue eyes of the kitten. “Daiki.” he stated simply, a small smile finding it's way onto his face when the cat lay his head back down and resumed purring. “I think he likes it!” Kise exclaimed exuberantly, nearly dropping Taiga as he clapped in excitement. “Kise-kun, please put Taiga down before you hurt him. You've nearly dropped him twice now.” The blonde made a small strangled noise and set the kitten down on the floor, patting him on the head and apologizing. The two males watched in amusement as Taiga immediately stalked over to where Daiki was laying, his tail twitching against Kuroko's legs, and jumped up trying to catch the black cat's tail. He missed the first couple of times, but succeeded in wrapping his paws around it on the third try and pulled the unsuspecting sleeping feline off of the comfortable lap he was previously situated on.

An offended yowl pierced the apartment as Daiki landed on top of Taiga, clamping his teeth down on the closest ear in retaliation. There was a moment of semi-peace before the chaos broke out. Nigou rounded the couch, clearly coming to inspect the cause of the disturbance. When he saw the two kittens he chuffed a small bark and ran over to them, wanting to play. Daiki looked up at the new furred member of the house and moved over to sniff curiously at him. Taiga on the other hand, made a beeline for the nearest high place he could climb, which happened to be Kise's legs. Kise let out a shriek as small needle-like claws dug into his skin through the light fabric of his dress slacks. Taiga made no move to get down, clinging to Kise with all that he had, ears laid back and hissing a tiny little kitten hiss. Kuroko chuckled quietly to himself, walking over to quiet Nigou and remove Taiga from Kise's hip. He took the fluffy orange kitten into the bedroom and set him down, raising a brow in surprise as Daiki followed him. The black kitten hopped up onto the bed and promptly sat himself down, half on top of Taiga, and started washing his face. The orange kitten batted at the black one playfully, as if to say “c'mon man, cut it out!” Daiki pulled away, looking at him unperturbed, and promptly swatted him in the face with his tail. Taiga gave out an indignant meow and wrapped his paws around Daiki, biting at his shoulders and neck. Kuroko smiled to himself as he watched the two kittens wrestle on the bed, kicking and biting each other but never doing any real harm. He was certain if he left the room and came back later, the two would be curled in the middle of the bed around one another having an afternoon nap. He turned to do just that, opening the door to slip out, when a small white and black blur bounded through the door and began to jump at the side of the bed. The reaction from Taiga was certainly cute, as he hid under the sleek black kitten in front of him. Daiki raised himself slightly from the bed, fur standing up on his back as he put himself between the newcomer and his littermate. The poor fluffball was hiding his head between his paws, so Kuroko bent down and retrieved the energetic puppy quietly scolding him for scaring their new family member. Nigou had the decency to look remorseful, so Kuroko put him down and shoo'd him outside. He turned back to the kittens, smiling once again as Daiki lay down next to Taiga and laid his head over the larger kitten's back. His quiet purrs calming the other. Kuroko exited the room, closing the door to prevent another Nigou disaster. Kise looked up with a quirked brow, head tilted slightly to the side. "Nigou wanted to say hello to Taiga and Daiki defended him. It was really quite cute." Kise pouted a bit "Aww, I want to see!" "Kise-kun, please do not put Nigou in the bedroom just so you can see a reenactment. It would be quite rude and stressful to the kittens." Kuroko warned him reproachfully. The blonde sighed but nodded, not one to go against his smaller half. "Of course Kurokocchi."

Kuroko entered the bedroom an hour or so later, a smile lighting up his face. Indeed the two kittens were curled together in the centre of the bed. Their tiny backs rising and falling calmly with sleep. He pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture before leaving once more to show Kise. He was certain they would fit right in.

**Author's Note:**

> First work here. Apologies if Kise and Kuroko seem off, first time writing them. I tried to make Aomine and Kagami as kitten-like as I could, it's been a while since I've had cats lol.


End file.
